People use portable communication devices primarily for voice communications and music listening enjoyment. A mobile device or headset generally includes a microphone and a speaker. In noisy conditions, background noises can degrade the quality of the listening experience. Noise suppressors attempt to attenuate the contribution of background noise in order to enhance the listening experience.
In an earpiece, multiple microphones can be used to provide additional noise suppression. A need however exists for acoustic management control of the multiple microphones.